LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 11: The Battle of Equestria, The Two Villain Ensemble Partners Fortified Defense. A Raidramons descent into emotionally broken madness.
The Battle of Equestria, terrorizing Equestria *Blue The Raidramon, Magneto, Protoman, Terra had traveled through the long road to equestrian to pick up food and water supplies to aid them in their survival.* Magneto: Blue you have been getting awfully restless. What is in your troubling mind that you had to get us up in the early morning without a break? Blue The Raidramon: …There is something that must be done if my team is to survive. We need these supplies or the villains will take advantage of our opening and strike us down in our weakened state. Magneto: Hmmm…that argument seems pretty accurate enough for me. However I’d rather we ask for directions once we make our way near town. Protoman: That I want to willingly go for instead of mindlessly wandering for days. Eh, no offense blue. Blue The Raidramon: I’m fine with that and as for that comment please make your remarks less insulting Protoman. I’m trying to do my best as leader and you will make the group continue to doubt me and our team might get separate because of this. Protoman: Will do digital monster boss. Just give a howler if I do anything that could shatter the point of our friendship. Terra: Guys we might have that opportunity. Hey you up there perhaps you can point us to the right direction that can give us food. *Terra shouted towards at the winged pony with a horn protruding from her head flying in front of them from above the sky.* Twilight Sparkle: Dearest me was that towards my direction? *Twilight Sparkle flew down into the ground to plant her four hooves to land as she answered the call of one of the main group members of Alpha Team.* Is there anything you wanted from me or was that to someone else this pony doesn’t know about? Wait I know you four… Blue The Raidramon: That’s right our mission is to get the food and water needed to survive our trip. Twilight Sparkle: Well you’re in luck Apple Jack has what your groups been looking for this entire time. Let’s go and help out get your guys food and perhaps maybe some new bags designed by rarity since the ones you’re holding right now seem to be worn out. Protoman: This place has all kinds of nice ponies willing to help us out. Twilight Sparkle: *Twilight Sparkle giggles.* Just as long as you don’t waste it as an advantage over us, your type of folks will be okay under our guidance. Now where is Applejack. *Twilight Sparkle motioned for Blue The Raidramon and his alpha team members to come follow her. The team made it at the center following the rising smoke that concerned to the princess alicorn. Oddly enough several dead bodies of Earth Ponies laid across the ground and no sight of even Apple Jack is seen here. Princess Twilight Sparkle hopes for her friends sake she is still alive. They could see what was happening next as the group moved further into the ruined battlefield seeing dead soldiers that attempted to fight back. From the sky flying black creatures were swarming around the area that had turned the once upper blue area into a motioning current of darkness that blocked the sunlight. As they continued with their observation explosions rained out in the sky that knocked the creatures down to the ground. The group were in shock as the crisped bodies are being identified as actually….* Terra: Anti-Fairies those belong to Slade and his Ensemble which means they are nearby with Anti-Cosmo leading the attack against the air force of whoever is engaging them in the skies. Anti-Cosmo: The enemy must not pass through our airspace defense line. Keep fighting even if they outnumber us try to use your magic to slow them down from tearing into our forces. *Anti Cosmo ordered to his anti-fairies as they summoned up more thunderstorms to strike down the Starfleet and Cerberus. They evaded Admiral Alexander Marcus: *Admiral Alexander Marcus speaks on the comm..* Impressive Slade Wilson, but my experience in leading an army far outweighs yours in combat. Slade Wilson: *Slade responds back to the corrupt Starfleet admirals challenge against his ensemble.* Don’t get too full of yourself Admiral. As I faced much worse than what your forces cannot even believe to stand a chance against. Admiral Alexander Marcus: If such a legend can be lived up to that is. I’ll just dismiss it as full of lie tactics of intimidation in attempting me to pull out from the field. You will lose that other eye when we meet personally, Mr.Wilson as you no longer deserve to see our vision of a true utopia of the human race. Slade Wilson: Coming alone believing yourselves as the dominant race would only add more fire streaking towards us into being consumed right at extinction in the resulting flaring light. Admiral Alexander Marcus: Not if we advance our race further with our enemies technology, we will truly become immortal. Slade Wilson: Nothing can ever live except for gods and we humans do not make that exception. You had better pray that those idiots who follow under your leadership do not know the truth of what you humanists really do here, because I’m willing to make sure that future actually occurs. Admiral Alexander Marcus: Then let us see who comes off as the best strategic mind of our armies. All ground forces terminate Slade Wilson, he is no longer a kin to be considered to humanity. *Two Cerberus Phantoms pop out from their cloaking spot to attack Slade Wilson from behind left and right. The ambushed proved to be a failure as Slade Wilson wasn’t a human, but rather an enhanced one who can sense them even when they sneak up on him. Slade Wilson struck a Cerberus Phantom on the chest the hardened metal staffs swung blow had caved in the female assassins rib cage puncturing through her middle vital organics the heart and the lungs. The next Phantom attempted to move to stab Slade Wilson to the side with the monomolecular blade and received that back end of his staff striking the male in the groan as the Cerberus Phantom double over to fall on its back then got mercilessly beaten by Slade Wilson. The helmeted broke apart from the amounted of damage Slade was giving the Cerberus assassin proceeded to smash downwards the follower of humanity once more into a sprinkling fountain of blood against his nose until the bone pushes inwards further to stab right through the brain.* *Meanwhile on the battlefield the ponies weren’t doing well even with assistance from Slade Wilson’s Slade Bots and weapons given to them the training Cerberus had mustered up allowed them to back up the corrupt Starfleet officers from leaving from the battlefield as they joined in firing their orange beaming phaser guns with mass velocity slugs fired from the Cerberus assault troops to join in the crossfire against the Slade Bots who were only able to beat the Cerberus troops coming their way as the shielding they wielded lacked protection against energy based attacks for so long as the ponies were frightened seeing more of their means of protection being destroyed.* Cerberus Assault Trooper Leader: Those dirtbag talking horses won’t be able to hold the line much longer once the robots are finally scrapped. Bring in the guardians to shield us. Cerberus Assault Trooper 1: Get aligned in front of us Cerberus Guardians, your shields will protect us from further harm, while we pop in from cover to take shots at them as they concentrate weapons fire towards your defenses. Cerberus Guardian 1: For humanity, every non-human shall fall from our very might and shield that covers others from harm. Death is the only way out for them and a new opportunity for the human race to become even stronger. *One of the Cerberus Guardians yelled as he charged forward with the others holding their metal shields up to prevent anymore harm to their fellow soldiers, the Guardians only bringing their guns out to shoot whenever the ponies and Sladebots get a chance to reload.* Rarity: Why did I have to volunteer? The more collateral damage done to the ground the filthy I get, yet the blood spilled by me fellow ponies helping out only make me feel more unnerved and scared. I don’t think we’ll be coming out of this alive my darling spike. Perhaps we should give up. Spike: Rarity don’t you even say that as we’ve been given another chance of Slade Wilson helping us out. Instead of moping around let’s use this opportunity to fight back with our new reinforcements. Only acting depressive would only decrease morale in our squadron seeing our leader in a mental broken state like this. Rarity: That is true. I should act more of a leading fighter Lady than a polite neat-freaked. I thank you again for all the support you’ve given me Spike. *Rarity kissed spike on the forehead.* Spike: Oh huhuhuh shucks it was my pleasure. *Spike blushed after receiving the kiss then shook it off to get serious as the war is still going on.* “Come on the battle is still moving and our troops need our orders more than ever.” *Spike and Rarity reentered with their comrades who were risen up into putting more braver efforts into their operation standing together to fire shots of plasma, while rarity lifts up a Cerberus guardian up to toss it away, she then noticed a more advanced form of her magical floatation grab as more guardians were caught in it slamming themselves into the Cerberus Assault Troopers and Corrupt Starfleet Officers. Rarity turned around in excited glee when she shouted out to her familiar friend.* Rarity: Twilight Sparkle! There you are. I was worried these human mongrels had killed you while you were en route to Equestria. Twilight Sparkle: Well I didn’t travel alone, I brought more than just myself to help turn the tide of the battlefield. *The Alpha Team team members spring into the battlefield the four of the main members attacking The combined humanist forces into a panicked from their unexpected arrival.* *Apple Jack was seen knocking a Cerberus Atlas about to join up with its comrades down with her strength with help from other Earthly Ponies.*” Apple Jack: I’ve got ya now, you cowardly vermin. *Apple Jack slammed her hoofs into the Cerberus Atlas’s cockpit shattering its protective glass dome into pieces as the Earthly Ponies dragged the Cerberus operative out to beat her down almost to death before rendering her almost unconscious.* Twilight Sparkle: Apple Jack, you’re alive what about the others. Apple Jack: I know they’re still with us, Twilight. You just gotta believe they are by waiting until we see it happen. That’s the kind of faith we need to put in others before we’re ending our eyes drenched up with our own tears. Twilight Sparkle: Say no more. I’ll take the chance and continue helping others to allow more room for out other friends in the resistance to come to our aid. Apple Jack: That’s how you dig the spirit from your heart twilight. Time for me to wrangle a couple of them fancy jump suit wearing men. To victory this new army will jump to make that dream happen. *Apple Jack had reeled in a few Corrupt Star Fleet Officers, taking one of their phaser guns to be used by her hoof.* Corrupt Star Fleet Officer 1: That thing isn’t something to played with from the weak-minded species like yourself. Apple Jack: I ain’t weak, if I got your kiesters pinned right against the ground from my finely crafted rope. You sir are the weak ones for even helping to start up this war in the first place. Betcha you didn’t think that into your mind no? *Apple Jack looked into the phaser gun.* What does this setting do? Oops! *The phaser shot killed one of the Corrupted Star Fleet Officers.* How about this setting? *The phaser gun then stunned the next human in line.* Perfect now I can worry less in killing them and more on taking more prisoners to get us a lot more info. I hope Dashie, flutter, and pinky are enjoying themselves fighting too. I’d hate having to cheer them up the hard way if they aren’t in the best shape of their bodies. *Battle of Equestria towards the skies.* Admiral Alexander Marcus: Continue holding them off until the warships arrive. Everyone else joined up in formation it’s time we cripple the anti-fairies defenses Admiral Alexander Marcus: All available Cerberus fighters and Starfleet ships join up with the USS Vengeance, we are breaking through. Power torpedoes steady and aim at the weakest spots that would prove to be the most opened of holes and fired away Corrupt Starfleet Officer 1: Got your orders received to me Admiral. Realign targets to any weak points and fire by Alexander Marcus’ command. *Meanwhile on the battleground with The Alpha Team.* Blue The Raidramon: Blue Thunder! *Sends an electric stream that comes crashing down to the Cerberus troops opening fire upon him getting electrocuted to death to those that couldn't have dodged it in time.* Cerberus Combat Engineer 1: Let’s see how you like it with security drones tagging your mangy hide with their own electric attacks. *The Cerberus Combat Engineer attempts to attack Blue The Raidramon from behind with his solid holographic created attack companion when a Keyblade collided against it destroying the xenophobic humans creation.* Terra: Watch your back blue, we do not want to lose our leading member soon if he doesn’t stay sharp on his senses to anticipate his enemies attacks. Blue The Raidramon: I’ll keep that in mind. I think us being together might allow the enemies get us closer together. So I propose we head out separately to have their forces converge us into different parts where not all of them can follow us and can only do so much to make sure we stay out of line by splitting up to cover more ground, giving us the advantage we need to weaken them down from their divided group and then we come back together in full force the mop up the rest of the forces. Magneto: *Sending moving mass velocity bullets back to kill them from the direction they were fired back at by their original owners killing the Cerberus assault troopers taken back by this surprise. He turned to blue agreeing with the plan.* Magneto: That does seem good. We should also come up with a new plan however as I don’t think all ground forces will be parading around in single filed line. Let’s go attack them while they have their focus turned on the enemies they are trying to kill. Protoman: The sooner we end this crazed up operation. The more close we will be alive in having prisoners to interrogate. Terra: Agreed with you all. Now is the time for us to lead them off. Protoman: Ready and split! *The four main alpha team members split, one of them however having a traitorous agenda of his own. Forced one since he couldn’t bare to see his little brother die wanted to complete this mission by assassinating one of the princesses.* Blue The Raidramon: Truly sorry my friends, but family comes first before you and James needs his life preserve and I must do so by doing as I’m told if he is to be kept alive. Do not think my different afterwards…please…. Amanda Waller: How very touching Blue. Remember our deal as planned. Should you fail to comply with our demand. Srrrrrkk! *Amanda Waller made the cut throat noise that would signify death for Blues little brother if he doesn’t follow her orders. Amanda Waller: Kai Leng is near and you will do your best to get along with him. Do not keep him and us waiting. Blue The Raidramon: I get your warning or else my Brother won’t make it into my loving paws alive. Amanda Waller: Good now that your listening. Kai Leng will be killing Princess Celestia, while you be killing Princess Luna. As we have showed you on the holographic projections that we had you studied upon Princess Luna is more into defending while her sister Celestia waits according to our Cerberus scouts. Blue The Raidramon: The order will be executed, just give Kai Leng the word. Amanda Waller: *Amanda Waller smirks and activates the communication systems.* Kai Leng, Blue The Raidramon is right towards your position. Send in your Cerberus Phantoms to kill off the royal guards while you and Blue make it inside the interior. *Admiral Alexander Marcus and his fleet breaks right through the Anti-Fairies line of defense as explosions erupted temporarily putting them down of commission. The leading humanist commander was contacted by Amanda Waller* Amanda Waller: Admiral Alexander Marcus, I take it you are doing well? Admiral Alexander Marcus: Yes, but we must make haste before they regenerate again as they don’t even seem to stay dead. So we are flying around to bring the rest of the stragglers down. Amanda Waller: Forget the Anti-Fairies, you and your men must converge to Slade Wilson's position to carpet bomb the area. You don’t need to kill him only do your best to distract him while Kai Leng and Blue make it inside safe and sound. Admiral Alexander Marcus: Received and commencing new operation. My flightwing bring downwards and attack Slade Wilson. *Admiral Alexander Marcus and his men fly down the spaceship squadron firing their lasers which bombard the ground raising the dirt that hasn’t been disintegrated yet as a raised geyser and hitting against the buildings.* Slade Wilson: *Guns down more Cerberus Soldiers with one of their stolen assault rifle guns. Slade Wilson had looked up into the sky seeing lasers pinpointed at his direction disintegrating his Sladebots around him as he moves away to avoid the lasers hitting them.* Anti-Cosmo: Do not worry partner. I’ve got this covered. *Anti-Cosmo and his anti-fairies accompanying him now resort to summoning up star fighters of their own with their wand shaped gun turrets firing black lasers against Admiral Alexander Marcus and his fleet destroying one of the Admirals ships. Anti-Cosmos target The USS Vengeance hull had taken some damages breaking away the large terrifying ships hull.* Admiral Alexander Marcus: Pull to the right and make a turn. We are reengaging the enemy Anti-Fairies. You won’t ruin The Humanists chances of winning anymore Anti-Cosmo. Anti-Cosmo: Bring your skills right to me. I will totally destroy you with my small and more superior ship. *The two enemies reengaged each other in battle as Slade Wilson turned his attention to more of The Humanists Forces not knowing the airstrike merely provided the means for two others working for them as a distraction.* Kai Leng: Just like we planned. Now go for your intended target and I will be after mine. Do not deviate from your mission, the awaited pained cries of your dying brother will come to your ears in loud speakers if such insubordination happens. Blue The Raidramon: Understand cleared by your threat. *Blue The Raidramon headed to Princess Luna's room while Kai Leng headed off to the top area where Princess Celestia is at.* *The royal guards vain in their attempt to stop the Cerberus Phantoms from getting into Princess Luna areas as they were effortlessly slaughtered by the experienced assassins.* Princess Luna: Thou has created enough death as it is. For this will be your final breath in ever attempting to such barbaric actions. *Princess Luna's eyes glowed as the alicorn's horn glowed black whilst skillfully dodging the Cerberus Phantoms sword attacks then firing a corroding beam of darkness where the pitch black dark elemental energy attacks penetrated right through their shields easily melting right through their flesh and armor as they fell down to the ground dead.* Princess Luna: Who else dares to challenge this mighty princess of the night's powers? Blue The Raidramon: *Blasts Princess Luna away with a thunder blasted attack.* Princess Luna: Blue?! What is thy problem Digimon? Why do you attack your own ally? Blue The Raidramon: Because your mine to kill. Princess Luna: Huh? Why, I do not think you would strike for me as a sadistic psychopath. There must be an other reason you wanted my death. Blue The Raidramon: There is my brother. Anyone who threatens the safety of him including my friends will pay with their lives including yours. I will sacrifice whoever it is for what it takes just to bring him within my embrace again. Princess Luna: You sir have completely lost your mental capabilities to properly reason with your friends. Very well, if you will not listen then prepare thee for I shall make you understand the importance of life. Blue The Raidramon: Bring it on! No one will ever separate me from my brother ever again. *Light and Darkness collided as the two horned beams were being fired towards at each other in the one on one duel while the other assassin makes his way to the upper area of the castle.* Kai Leng: The coast is clear. Looks like a lot of their forces are being devoted outside. *Kai Leng attempted to sneak his way into the door.* Pinkie Pie: Hey there mister ghostly who I followed through with my Pinkie Senses, what are you doing? The real party is outside. Kai Leng: You can see me? *Kai Leng swings his monomolecular blade at Pinkie Pie and she made a leap backwards avoiding the attack.* Pinkie Pie: Now that isn’t nice and neither is your friends. I think you should leave before I get very rough. You would not like me to be a rough bully towards you. Kai Leng: Oh yeah what can you do at a time like this! Pinkie Pie: Giving you your party favor you haven’t received from me. *Pinkie Pie rolled a black ball towards Kai Leng with a fused lit on it.* Kai Leng: *The Cerberus Assassin looked down before realizing what it was meant to.* Oh fu... *Kai Leng jumped away and the resulting explosion had injured him half way.* Princess Celestia: That noise it came from my room! *Princess Celestia flew off attempting to investigate as she opened the door magically with her horn. More explosions appeared before her very eyes.* Pinkie Pie what is going within this room? Pinkie Pie: Oh hi Princess Celestia, I followed dozens of ghostly looking people into your castle, while fighting with Slade Wilson when we got separated from the death from above strike by The Humanists ships. I knew by doing the right thing, I would prevent this big bad human from taking your life with his sword. *Pinkie Pie was standing on a cannon she pulled out of nowhere as she re-aimed it again to fire at Kai Leng.* Kai Leng: Where are you getting these items?! How can such a creature hold this many equipment within her reach? Pinkie Pie: I always come prepared when it comes to parties, but in case the worst happens to my friends, I’m not afraid to pack lethal presents into my magical pockets of wonders if people like you dare threaten the sanctuary of our homeland. Kai Leng: *Kai Leng charges at Princess Celestia.* You won’t fire if I’m near your friend. Now end up dead for our cause your highness. Hrrrrragggh! *Kai Leng charged attempting to stab at the Princess.* Princess Celestia: You will not laying anymore damage to this proud land. Burn as my divine punishment, human! *Princess Celestia fired a white searing energy blast that incinerates right through his torso.* Kai Leng: Ahhhhh!!! *The injured Kai Leng was dropped against the floor like a rag doll and then jumps off the window ordering Admiral Alexander Marcus to pick him up.* *Blue The Raidramon was levitated out of this room by Princess Luna's horn slamming him hard against the ground.* Princess Luna: Sister! Are you hurt! *The battered alicorn had approached the older sibling.* Princess Celestia: My status is perfectly fine thanks to Pinkie Pie. What about your end and why is Blue The Raidramon knocked unconscious. Princess Luna: I think he may be working for The Humanists for a personnel reason to save his brother as he told me. He was trying to kill me sister. We need to call the others to rally in once we finish the battle Princess Celestia: I’ve already sent a pair of my royal guards to message the Pegasus to come aid us to our air forces. *Admiral Alexander Marcus was getting tired of waiting and summoned an armada of Cerberus warships to come to his aid.* Admiral Alexander Marcus: You may be able to match our ships, but you will not be able to counter firepower of great caliber than mine! Bring in the rest of my assigned fleet! Dr. Eisenberg: Right to your location, Admiral. Admiral Alexander Marcus: Rotate the runs and power them up on my mark to fire! Rainbow Dash: Not today buster! As the Pegasi have arrived. Fluttershy: You got that right my friend. *A sonic rainboom had sent the fighters moving away as the Pegasus flyers move around *The Pegasus moved around creating a large hurricane forward that sucked in all the starships to crash into the larger ones.* Dr. Eisenberg: Our ships cannot handle the stress any longer. All forces retreat. Admiral Alexander Marcus: Follow Dr. Eisenberg, we have been beaten. The rest of our ground forces regroup elsewhere by exiting through the dimensional portals you may find. Kai Leng: ERrrggggaaahh! I was so close. *The injured Kai Leng spoke as he ran with the Corrupt Star Fleet Officers and Cerberus Soldiers away from Equestria.* *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Pinkie Pie had arrived with an unconscious Blue The Raidramon right before Slade and Anti Cosmo, Twilight Sparkle with the mane Six, and his own Alpha Team Forces.* Protoman: What’s Blue doing with you. He was suppose to help lead the next attack with me. Did he got lost? Princess Luna: No it’s more on the lines we have a traitor whose got serious explaining to do for trying to help the very enemy that tried to wipe Equestria and its Citizens out. “The traitor has finally been brought right before his friends who are in mixed with disbelief he would go this far to killing them if he doesn’t get his brother. Until next time for the interrogation, we will go to the other story of where Patch and Collette ended up.” "Meanwhile, Patch and Collette had managed to bring word of what happened to their friends." Collette: You think Blue will be all right? Patch: I don't know...but i hope so. Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:What If Adventures Category:Transcripts